Unexpected
by starfire207
Summary: The penguins get a new transfer and of course, Skipper thinks the new penguin is a spy working for Blowhole. Is he right or is his parnoia getting to his head again? I know this sounds cliche but it's not. Please R&R. Rated K plus for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Penguin

The penguins were having a card game when Marlene popped into their HQ. "Hi guys!" she greeted suddenly. Rico instinctively hacked up a bazooka and took his aim. When he was realized it was Marlene he gave a sigh and swallowed his bazooka.

"Marlene, ever heard of knocking?" asked Skipper annoyed. "I never hear you knocking either." Marlene shot back. "So what brings you hear?" asked Skipper. "I heard the zoo is getting a new member!" said Marlene excitedly. "So?" asked Skipper. 'It's a penguin! You guys are getting a new roommate!" she replied bubbly.

"What?" asked Skipper shocked. "The transfer is arriving tomorrow." replied Marlene confused. "The spy is coming tomorrow?" asked Skipper loudly. "You think everyone who arrives to this zoo is a spy." said Marlene. "What about Rhonda?" asked Skipper. "That's different. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys." said Marlene. She then exited the habitat.

"Kowalski analysis!" commanded Skipper. The penguins were in Alice's office looking through the transfer information. "It appears our transfer is from Asahiyama Zoo in Tokyo and also was in an aquarium in Paris. Or, that's at least what I think these mean." said Kowalski uncertainly. "Anything else?" asked Skipper. Kowalski squinted at the computer screen again. "No." he replied. "Ham steaks! How will we get intel on the spy?" said Skipper.

"Skippah don't let all the paranoia go to your head, he might be friendly." said Private. Kowalski joined in, "He's right. We'll never know if the transfer is a spy or not until tomorrow." "Fine." admitted Skipper. He glanced at the clock. "Well it's 2200 hours. Report back to HQ for lights out."

As the penguins lay asleep in their bunks, Skipper lay wide awake. "I have to be prepared." he whispered to himself and got out of his bunk.

The penguins are in a deep sleep. It is 700 hours in the am. Only one bunk lays vacant. Suddenly, an alarm starts blaring causing Kowalski, Rico, Private to roll out of their bunks and fell on each other.

"Warning! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" the alarm blared. The three avians quickly scaled the metallic ladder and landed on the ice flow in a battle position. They were suddenly attacked by a volley of tennis balls. The trio feely tried to block the tennis balls until the tennis ball stooped. Skipper was standing next a tennis ball machine with a disappointed look on his face.

"Come on, men, what would happen if the spy arrived and you let your guard down?" asked Skipper scornfully. Kowalski got up from the floor rubbing a bruise a tennis ball left and said, "I said this yesterday, the probability for the transfer to be a spy for Blowhole are highly unlikely." "Never let your guard down Kowalski." replied Skipper. Suddenly, a crate dropped into the habitat causing Skipper to jump back surprised.

"Now you five get along." said Alice and she left the habitat. "Hello?" asked a muffled voice in the crate. "Can someone let me out of here?" "Rico crowbar!" commanded Skipper. Rico automatically hacked up a crow bar and Skipper caught it in mid-air and pried open the crate. The team's eyes widened in shock. Their transfer was a girl. She was about Rico's height with mischievous violet eyes. She had a cello case strapped to her back. yes. She had a bunch of feathers tied behind her head that slightly trailed down her back

"Um, hi." said the new penguin. "Who are you?" asked Skipper suspiciously. "I'm Amelia but you can call me Amy." said Amy with the faintest French accent. "And who are you?" she asked. "That's classified." replied Skipper. "I'm Private that's Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski." introduced Private. Skipper slapped Private upside the head. "It's like you think I'm a spy or something." Amy joked. "We used to. Now we see you're no threat." said Skipper. "Wait, how come I'm no longer a threat." asked Amy curiously. "Because you're a girl." replied Skipper acting like it was obvious. He was tackled and pinned by Amy shortly after he said this. "What did you say?" asked Amy angrily. Skipper pushed her off and the two got in fighting stances. Kowalski intervened. "No need to fight. Why don't I show you around the zoo?" he offered nervously. He was tugging Amy away from Skipper by her flipper. "I'm watching you spy." said Skipper. As soon as Amy walked off with Kowalski, Skipper turned to Private and said, "Keep an eye on her."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now as I said in the summary, this story might seem like a cliché but it's not. Here's some info on Amelia by the way.**

**Name: Amelia (Amy)**

**Species: Chinstrap Penguin**

**Hometown: Paris and Tokyo**

**Languages: English, French, and Japanese**

**Talents: can play the cello, also very acrobatic**

**I won't give you any more. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Tours and Memories

Amy's PoV

I wanted to beat Skipper to a pulp but at the last minute I was pulled away by Kowalski for a tour. "So your name is Kowalski, right?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Yes. And yours is Amy, correct?"I nodded and asked, "Why did Skipper think I was a spy?" "Skipper is just like a very paranoid person. He is usually like that. said Kowalski. "Oh." I reply.

"Well, here's our first stop, welcome to the Asian Otter habitat." states Kowalski. We climb the wall to be greeted by an otter. "Hi Kowalski!" greets the otter. She notices me and says, "Is this your new roommate? Are you guys on my mission?" asked the otter. "No, I'm taking her on a tour. Amy, this is Marlene. Marlene, Amy." introduced Kowalski."Nice to meet Amy." said Marlene. I waved and gave a polite smile. "We better get going." said Kowalski. "Bye Marlene." I say before Kowalski and I left the habitat.

"What did Marlene mean when she asked you if you were on a mission?" I asked. "Oh, we're a team of penguin commandos. Skipper's the leader and we all have different jobs." Kowalski explained. "I'm guessing you're the scientist?" I asked. He raised a non-existent eyebrow. "How did you know?" he asked suspiciously. "Oh, you just looked like that kind of penguin." I lied. He looked away. That was a close one. We passed through the kangaroo, gorillas, chimps, alligator, and all the other habitats. Everyone here seemed friendly, thought the koala was more paranoid than Skipper! As I passed the elephant habitat, a smile spread across my face, "Hi Burt! I greeted. The elephant spotted me and waved his trunk.

"How are you Amy?" he replied. "Been good, I've been traveling around lately." I said. "You two know each other?" asked Kowalski. "We go way back. Amy helped me get home from Paris." said Burt. Kowalski looked at me strangely. "It's a very long story. Should we get to our next habitat?" I ask. "Bye Burt." I say before leaving the elephant habitat.

The last habitat we visited that day was the lemur habitat. As I stepped in the habitat, a grey tall lemur stepped in front of me and said, "Hello, pretty lady penguin." I took a step back and said, "Excuse me?" "I see you have come to visit your majestic king." This guy was getting on my nerves. "Look pal, if you don't back off, I'll use my cello and smack you all the way to Central Park." I threatened. "Oh, a feisty one." said Julien in a flirty tone. Whap! I slung the cello case at the lemur and stared at the sky as he went flying out of the zoo. "Let's go." I muttered. "But," Kowalski protested. I dragged him out of the habitat. "That lemur was so freaking annoying who does he think he is?" I exclaimed. "Yeah, Julian can be like that." said Kowalski. We kept walking until we returned to the penguin habitat.

"How was the tour?" asked Private. "It was nice." I replied. "In fact, your habitat, is the only one I haven't seen." I said. "Right down this way." said Private. He said as he pushed the fishbowl away and revealed a secret hatch. He hopped down and I followed.

Kowalski's PoV

Skipper had pulled me aside and asked me, "Do you have intel on the spy?" I gave a sigh and said, "Skipper I highly doubt that she's a spy. Even though she did know I was a scientist." "I knew it. She's working for Blowhole!" he whispered loudly. "Now Skipper, I'm pretty sure she's is not a spy." She did know that I was a scientist… a part of me thought. Amy's not a spy. I told myself. Is she?"

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. Review anyway please! No flaming because… a have a knife like ruler to counter against that. ;).**

**Again, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Operation Spy and Seek

**Welcome back! After naming this title I realized that I named after one of Club Penguin's missions. Oh well. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

No one's PoV

"Nice place you got." remarked Amy as she stepped into the HQ. "Thanks." said Private. She spotted the four bunks carved into the wall. "Where am I going to sleep?" asked the she penguin. "Um, I haven't thought about that." said Skipper. He then said, "Rico, please make a new bunk." regurgitates a chain saw and laughs manically. Amy jumped back in surprise, "Holy crap!" she exclaimed. Rico attacked the wall opposite of the penguins' bunk with the chainsaw. When he was done, there was a perfectly shaped hallow rectangle. "Um, does he do that often?" asked Amy. "Amelia, there's many things you don't know about this Unit." replied Skipper smugly. "Right, I'm going for a walk." said Amy she climbed up the metal rungs and started heading towards the park.

Skipper's PoV

"She's gone thank goodness. Now it's time to put our operation in action" I said. "''What operation Skippah?" asked Private naively. "We're getting snow cones!" I announced. "Yay, snow cones!" exclaimed Rico happily. The team and I head outside the zoo through our secret tunnel and slid over to the snow cone cart. Right before Rico was going to grab a snow cone, I pulled them behind a bush. "What about the snow cones?" asked Kowalski confused. "Snow cones can wait; we're going to find out what Amelia is doing?" I whispered. "Aw no snow cones," complained Rico. "Commence Operation Spy and Seek!"

"Skippah is this really necessary?" asked Private. We were hiding in a bush following Amy a few pieces of twigs and leaves stuck from a top my head. "Of course it's necessary! We're trying to find out who this spy's boss or outer contact." I whispered loudly. Amy immediately whirled her head around to see who was causing the noise. When she didn't continue someone, she continued walking. We continued following her. She continued darting behind bushes and scaling trees. My men had a hard time keeping track where she was. Amy finally stopped near a small pond. She slung her cello case of her back and oddly pulled out a laptop and a pair of headphones. She placed the headphones on her head (duh) and opened the laptop. She started talking with the person on her laptop screen. "I knew it. She's working for Blowhole!" I whispered. "Now, Skipper, she might be talking to someone else." reasoned Kowalski. "Don't be ridiculous Kowalski." I turned back to where Amy was standing was standing but I was replaced with a vacant spot. "Hey, where'd she go?" I demanded. "Looking for someone?" asked a voice behind me. I whirled around to see a somewhat annoyed Amy.

Amy's POV

I can't believe the penguins were following me the whole time. Actually, I can. But that's not the point. "You guys have to learn about privacy." I retorted. "Oh, save everything for the interrogation. We know your working for Blowhole." replied Skipper. I rolled my eyes. "Skipper, I- don't –work-for-Blowhole. It- was-my-friend." I said slowly. "Who were you talking to?" demanded Skipper. "Why should I tell you? You were the one spying on me." I shot back. "Anyway, I think my friend would like to remain anonymous." I added. "Who is it?!"asked Skipper. "Fine, it's Doris the dolphin." I answered. "Doris?" whimpered Kowalski. He immediately started crying and running back to the zoo shouting Doris's name. "Oops." I said apologetically.

**I'm done. Sorry for the delay. I know this chapter badly developed. I have a bad case of writer's block. *slams head against laptop. "Stupid*whap* Block*!"**


	4. You Owe Me

Chapter 4- You Owe Me

It's at night in a dimly lit warehouse. The warehouse is abandoned except for Dr. Blowhole and a mysterious animal with a hooded cloak. "I take it that the mission is going well?" asked Blowhole. "Yes. They don't suspect a thing." replied the figure. "Excellent, I'm counting on you don't fail me." "Failing isn't in my vocabulary, Blowy." joked the figure. "Don't call me that!" complained Blowhole. "Whatever you say boss." replied the Shadow teasingly. It dashed out of the warehouse.

Amy's PoV

Well, it's the third day in the penguin HQ and it hasn't been as bad as I thought. Despite the several explosions, Julian's annoying flirting, and of course, Skipper's paranoia. I was in the HQ getting my cello out. "What are you doing Amy?" asked Private curiously. "Practicing." I replied simply. "Want to listen?" I added. "Yes please." answered Private, he sat on the floor waiting eagerly .I grabbed a chair to sit in and played one of my favorite melodies on the cello, I was slowly stroking the bow back and forth. When I finished, Private clapped and said,"That was wonderful!" I did a playful bow. That's when Skipper rushed into the room.

"Private report topside for a mission!" commanded Skipper. "Aye aye, Skipper."  
Replied Private. The young penguin quickly scaled the ladder onto the ice flow. Kowalski and Rico clearly followed. "Wow there Skipper, what's going on?" I asked confused. "We're heading out on a mission." replied Skipper. "I'm coming with you." I stated following Rico. Skipper grabs my flipper. "Negatory! You're staying here!" he then jumps out of the HQ. "I doubt that." I muttered. I quietly leapt out of the HQ and gave chase.

I hid in a bush as the penguins headed out of the zoo and into Central Park. I kept my distance, silently observing to see what they would do next. I spotted them in the middle of a busy street going under a sewer grate. Once all the penguins disappeared under the streets. I slid up to the side walk and observed the street. A vespa zoomed past me and almost ran me over. "I'm walking here!" I shouted. The driver turned back to see who made that noise and eventually crashed into a street lamp.

"My vespa!" he shouted. I winced at the scene. Oh well. I slid into the middle of the street on to the sewer grate. I nearly got hit by a Prius, Acura, and Volkswagen. I slipped under the great and landed neatly onto the cement. I then saw the penguins in a cage surrounded by a colony of rats. In the middle of the colony stood a very large sewer rat. Ok, the plan is to distract them and free my friends, and Skipper. I thought. I stepped from the wall I was hiding behind and unfortunately stepped on a twig which caused a large snap! The whole colony of rats turned around. "Crap…" I said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" asked the large rat. "Um, trying to save them." I replied awkwardly. My brain was racking on a plan. I finally found one, though it was pretty stupid. "Hey rat face! You and me one on one. I win, you let the penguins go!" I said in a challenging voice. "What are you doing?" hissed Skipper. I responded with my signature 'shut up' look. "Sorry, I don't fight girls." said the rat. "Are you that afraid of losing to a little bird?" I taunted. "Oh, it's on penguin!" he charged at me. I nimbly sidestepped and he missed. The rats chanted, "Rat King! Rat King!" I swiftly kicked at both of his legs and caused him to fall over. He got back up and swatted me; I flew through the air and landed at the cage. "I told you not to follow us!" whispered Skipper. "You expected me to listen to you?" I asked incredulously still on lying on the floor. Rat King charged over to me and attempted to pound me into the floor. I rolled out of the way as he slammed his fist into the floor leaving a crater. I charged at me again and I dived out of the way and he crashed him into the wall knocking him out cold. A large crack appeared in the wall. The rats looked at each other nervously. The scurried over to the rat king, picked him up, and fled, leaving the key behind. I snatched it up and unlocked the cage freeing the penguins. "Thanks Amy!" said Private. "Yeah you saved us." added Kowalski. Skipper gave a reluctant nod. Suddenly, the crack Rat King caused expanded and cracks formed from the ceiling. A large part of the ceiling collapsed directly above Skipper. I shoved out of the way to be buried under the rocks.

Skipper's PoV

"Amy!" I said panicky. I rushed over to the rocks and dug frantically at the pile. The boys joined me to clear the pile covering the penguin. I pulled her out from the heap. She was hurt bad. There was a large cut on her forehead that was bleeding badly. One of her feet was twisted in a nasty angle. "Amy, listen to me. You're going to be fine." I reassured. I was trying to reassure myself though. "Tu me dois. (**You owe me).**" She responded. Her eyes slowly closed.

**There's chapter four! One of my first cliff hangers in a while. don't worry , Amy will be fine. Maybe. Anyway, any guesses on who Blowhole was talking to? Please Review!**


	5. Awkward Apologies

Chapter 5- Awkward Apologies

Amy's PoV

My eyes slowly opened. I scanned the area and realized that was I was on a cot in Kowalski's lab. I tried to get up but wince at the pain. I realized that there was a bandage wrapped around my head and my left foot was in a cast. What had happened? I struggled to remember what happened before I woke up. Suddenly, it all flashed back. The sewers, the fight and being squashed by a pile of rocks.

"You're awake!" said Kowalski. The penguin walked into the lab with Skipper. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Three days." calculated Kowalski. "What?!" I exclaimed shocked. I winced as my head started aching and I lay back down. "You got quite the concussion. In fact, how did you survive that? It defies the laws of physics!" asked Kowalski unbelievably. "Also, I think Skipper wants to say something to you." added Kowalski as he shoved Skipper forward.

Skipper shot a glare at his lieutenant. He turned toward me and said, "Amy I want to thank you for saving me from the rocks. I could've been dead." "No problem." I replied. Skipper opened his beak and added, "Also I want to say that I'm sorbet." "What?" I asked. "I'm sorrow, I florry, I'm serai, I'm, I'm …" Skipper was trying to pronounce sorry, wow just wow. "I accept your apology, I guess." I said to the stuttering flat headed penguin.

I slowly sat up on the edge of the cot. "Do you have a pair of crutches?" I asked Kowalski. "Oh here." replied the penguin. He handed me a pair of crutches. I stood up and put each crutch under one flipper. I smiled contently causing Kowalski to give me a weird look. "Oh sorry, these crutches just remind me of the good old days." I said. "Breaking your leg was a good old day?" asked Kowalski." "Pretty much." I replied smiling as a flash back reappeared in my head.

*flash back*

I was thirteen and was skiing in Mont Blanc, France. I was staring out at the great view the mountain offered. Little trees were studded across the valley like little sprinkles. The snow on the mountain was pure white like fine power thus, giving the mountain the name.

"Race you to the bottom!" called my friend Henry. Henry was and tall Adelie penguin with emerald green eyes and was always wearing a grin on his face. "You're on!" I replied. We both pushed against the spokes and shot down the mountain. I quickly maneuvered around trees, boulders, and many other obstacles. Suddenly, one of my blades abruptly stopped because it got stuck in a crevice. Crack! My left foot flared in pain. I looked at my foot to see it twisted and swollen. I tried to unstrap my foot from the blade but winced at pain shot up my foot. I finally succeeded in getting the blade off my foot. I wanted to shout for help but I knew better. I didn't want to cause an avalanche again. I sat there stranded wandering if I would ever make it back to the zoo. "Amy?" asked a voice. Henry rushed over and examined my leg. "It's broken." I stated plainly. "How did you do that?" asked Henry. "You should know me by now." I teased. He sighed and stood up offering his flipper hoisting me off the ground. He supported my left foot as we began our slow descent down the mountain. "Henry?" I asked. "Yes?" he replied. "Thanks." I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

*end of flash back*

I miss that guy. Too bad I had to move to the aquarium in Japan. "Amy!" shouted Kowalski snapping me out of my thoughts. "Sorry I dose off for a while." I said apologetically. "I was asking if you wanted to join our Tuesday card game." said Kowalski. "What card game?" I asked. "Black jack." replied Kowalski. "You guys are going down." I replied as I followed him out of the room.

**Sorry for the long delay. I had to finish my homework practice for the band concert, do work on my extra credit and…**

**Kowalski: You're rant on again**

**Sorry, and I don't really know where the flashback came from. I just needed to add length to the chapter. As for the crutches, I sprained my leg while sledding.**

**As for blackjack, I got caught playing it in detention. Sorry I'm ranting on again. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick message before the chapter, I decided to put the title of the chapter at the end because the title would give everything awa-**

**Kowalski: Just start the freaking chapter!**

**Okay gosh, anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

It's been a week since the sewer incident and Amy's foot was fully healed. She was doing exercising with the penguins. "Now for combat drills!" announced Skipper. "Private, you first!" says Skipper as he gets it a fighting stance. After a few hits and swipes at each other, Skipper did a somersault and landed behind Private and flung the young penguin into the water. Kowalski and Rico quickly followed into the water even though Rico regurgitated a bomb at Skipper

Amy smirked at Skipper and got in a fighting stance. "You're going down." said Skipper. "Don't count on it." she replied with a grin. Skipper threw a punch at Amy and she caught it. She tried to skip it but he dodged causing her to stumble trying to regain her balance. Skipper tries to knock her into the water but she blocks him. He tries to jab at her but she grabs hold of his flipper and judo tosses him into the water with a big splash. "Game, set, match." she confirmed. She takes a step forward and slips on the water caused from the splash and also fell into the pool. The other penguins snickered. "Shut up." she said with a hint of annoyance.

The five penguins headed back into HQ for lunch. As they stepped into the center of the main room, a bright light glowed forming a neon square around them. Walls erupted from the lines and since Amy was standing on the line, she was knocked backwards on the concrete floor. She watched as the walls grew higher, a floor and ceiling appeared too, trapping the commando penguins in a glass like box. On each corner of the box was a yellow padlock with digital pads. This was followed by a rumbling sound. A section of the wall burst and standing behind it was… "Guess whose back, peng-yoo-ins?" asked the dolphin on the segway. "Blowhole?!" asked Skipper surprised and enraged.

Blowhole turned to the penguin outside the glass box and he pressed a button on his segway. Amy started floating towards the segway and landed on the handle. "Don't hurt her!" said Skipper. "Now Skipper, why would I harm my own agent?" asked Blowhole coyly. The penguins stared in shock at Amy. "Surprise!" she announced gleefully. "You traitor!" shouted Kowalski. "I'm not a traitor, I was never on your side." replied Amy calmly. "That's right now to announce my plan to destroy you peng-yoo-ins and take over New-." Blowhole was interrupted when Amy blasted him with her ray. A green light enveloped him and he vanished appearing again in the glass box without his segway.

"Agent, what gives?" the dolphin growled. Amy put the gun down and paced back and forth in front of the box with her flippers behind her back. "Ah, Blowhole. You are confused. Allow me to explain…"

**And, there's chapter 6! BTW, the title is called Double Betrayal. Told you it would give away. I'm updating today because at Quimby Oak there's conferences, hence giving me time. This is just a random fact. Amy is 22 in human years. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Unexpected

The scene returns to Amy with the trapped penguins and dolphins. She is still pacing.

"So for starters, I no longer work for you." started Amy. "I was going to fire you anyway." muttered Blowhole. "I couldn't complete a mission in where I had to destroy my own kind." continued the she penguin. Skipper perked up, "So you're on our side? You're a double agent?" asked Skipper hopefully.

Amy violet eyes flashed mischievously, "Yeeaah, no." she answered. His smile slumped. "Well then, we're busting out of here." replied Skipper. He caught a grenade that Rico regurgitated and threw at the glass. His triumphant smile faded when he saw the glass didn't budge.

"Skipper, do you think I would be that stupid to have the cage break from the impact of a grenade? The cage is made of Magnesium, Tin, Titanium, Zinc, Aluminum, Barium, Tung, and also glass so it would be transparent." boasted Blowhole. "Always, get the, good stuff!" exclaimed Kowalski banging his head against the prison.

Amy sat down and watched the penguins and dolphin bickering. "You done?" she asked bored. The penguins quickly glance at the dolphin. "We're good." they replied in unison. "So anyway, Blowhole sent me to gather Intel on you guys and also set up the trap so he could eliminate you." Amy said. "Then why did you save me in the sewer?" demanded Skipper. "As I said, I wasn't going to go along with Blowhole's plan." replied Amy.

"So you're not evil?" asked Private. "No, I'm pretty much on the dark side. They have cookies." joked Amy. "Really, would you mind if I had a-" Before Private could finish, he was slapped by Skipper. "I don't understand, is you are evil, why not just join me? We could've taken over New York!" protested Blowhole. "That's the thing Blowy, you not thinking big enough." answered Amy. "Your greatest ambition is to takeover New York. But I will take over the world!" declared the penguin. "You're stark raving Mad." spat out Skipper.

"Am I? I have the perfect plan for It." the penguin brought out a little blue print and spread it out. It looked like a deadly little satellite with strange spokes on the sides. "This, invention, is thanks to Blowhole, Kowalski, and the inventions I stole from Blowhole's lab and level 13." explained Amy. "It's a fusion of the Diaboligizer, psyschotron, the helmet, and a bunch of other, inventions. I call it the Mind Manager. I'll activate it at the top of the Empire State Building causing the Mind Manager's power to spread across the world and have the humans do my bidding." finished off Amy.

"You know, you won't get away with It." said Skipper confidently. "That's where you're wrong Skipper. I already have. I had someone set up the invention on the building already. I just need to activate It." replied Amy. "You forgot one thing Agent. I built this cage with a weakness." Blowhole pressed a button on his laser eye and fired a laser at the cage, but nothing happened. "About that, I infused this cage with diamond. Only, I know the weaknesses and you five don't have any of them. Now if you excuse me, I have a world to conquer. Sayonara!" With that Amy quickly scale the ladder leaving the five in the cage surprised. "Well, that was **unexpected**." said Skipper. The other animals nodded their heads in agreement.

**And there's chapter 7! The namesake of the story. The puzzles are finally fitting together.**

**Will Amy succeed in world domination? Will the penguins stop her? Find out in the next few chapters of… Unexpected.**

**Kowalski: This isn't total drama island!**

**So? I can still refer to it. Anyway, please review !**


	8. Escape

Chapter 8- Escape

The penguins and Blowhole are still stuck in the box. Rico is hacking up explosions, Skipper is trying to kick the box open, Kowalski is trying to shock the locks open, while Private is looking concerned. "Kowalski?" asked Skipper breathing hardly. "Yes?" asked Kowalski who is covered in scorch marks. "Options?" asked Skipper. "Well, the prison appears to be impenetrable. It is tightly sealed and the key pad is outside of the box and of course I can't hack it." Kowalski opened his beak to say more but was interrupted when he heard a thumping noise. He turned to see Blowhole banging his head against the glass.

"Gotta *bang* get *bang out. Must stop Amelia." muttered Blowhole. "Wait, I thought you wanted the world to be conquered." said Private. "Correction, I want the world to be conquered by me. Not by one of my own agents. We have a slight problem. Amy has been working for me a long time and I know she is more than capable than taking over the world. I say we have about forty five minutes." "That might be a problem." noted Skipper.

"We have no choice but to work together temporarily." stated Blowhole. "Alliance?" asked Skipper. "Fine, but I'll deny it ever happened." replied Blowhole. "Deal" the two shook flippers Rico hacked up another grenade but there wasn't a scratch on the glass. "Well, there only one option I can think of. Rico I grant you permission to go on a demolition spree." said Skipper.

Rico immediately perked up. "Oh yeah!" babbled the psychotic penguin. Everyone backed up to a corner as Rico hacked up a bunch of dynamite sticks causing a fiery, destructive explosion. When that didn't work, he regurgitated a bazooka and a rocket launcher. He held one in each flipper and shouted, "Fire in the hole!" He pulled his flipper on each trigger. He waited anticipatedly; when the smoke cleared the glass was still there.

"Aw come on!" exclaimed Rico. He hacked up a chainsaw and charged at the wall. Skipper held him back and stated, "I don't think that do us any good." Rico swallowed the chainsaw and sighed defeated. The penguins were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hello stinky penguins, and Blowjoke guy!"

"Ringtail!" protested Skipper aggravated. The self proclaimed lemur king walked into the lair holing a smoothie cup. "Why hello neighbor, I was wondering if you had a mango for the king to use to freshen up his smoothie." said Julien. "We're in the middle of something!" said Kowalski knocking on the glass. "Oh, are we miming? I could do a much better job than that!" boasted the lemur. He feebly imitated a baseball player. A drop of his smoothie flew out of the cup and hit the prison. The glass started hissing and smoke sprouted from the glass leaving a little hole.

"Of course!" yelled Kowalski. "The acidity in the mango-" "Has the ability to deteriorate- " Blowhole continued. "The barrier of the metal compounds!" finished Kowalski wearing a crooked grin on his beak. The five quickly developed a plan. "Hey ringtail!" called Skipper. "I bet you can't hit even hit a mime homerun!" taunted the flat headed penguin. "How dare you insult the king!" Julien swung an imaginary bat with all his might causing his smoothie to smear across the wall of the glass. The wall started hissing and soon, the whole wall was reduced to a bubbling puddle on the floor. "Men and Blowhole, we have a penguin to stop." the penguins and Blowhole quickly rushed out of the habitat and hurried over to the Empire State Building. "I hope we're not too late." muttered Skipper.

**And… I have nothing to say except my dad is snoring really loudly and Please Review!**


	9. Enemies Have a Common Enemy

Chapter 9- Enemies have a Common Enemy

The penguins frantically rushed into mid town. "Up there!" said Private pointing at the tall skyscraper known as the Empire State Building.

An eerie green spire suddenly rocketed up to the sky resembling a green light saber. "I say we have about ten minutes before the Mind Manager is activated." said Blowhole.

The five quickly headed towards the door. Private and Rico tugged on the doors. "It's locked Skippah!" exclaimed Private.

"Well, then Rico!" Skipper ordered. Rico threw up a grappling gun, which was caught by Skipper. He shot the gun up the Empire State Building and Rocketed upwards.

Then penguins grabbed onto his foot and zipped towards the top of the E.P.S. building. "What about Dr. Blowhole?" asked Kowalski.

"Over here." replied the dolphin. His segway had transformed into a hover bubble thingy. (I had to add thingy). "Ok, Commence Operation: Save the World!" whispered Skipper. Everyone stared at him. "Not you best operation name." commented Kowalski.

Amy was activating the Mind Manager at the peak of the building where she had set up a platform. "Now, just cross that, push that, switch that and done!" muttered Amy as she was activating the deadly invention. "Now for the final touch,"

She switched open a panel and was about to press a button when Skipper called out "Stop right there!" Before she knew it she was surrounded by the penguins and Blowhole.

"How did you guys get out?" she asked shocked. "We had a little help from Ringtail." replied Skipper. "I hate that lemur," muttered the she penguin.

"Well, surrender now, you're completely out numbered." reasoned Skipper. She gave a sly smirk. "Can't take me on your own Skippy?" she taunted. "We're no falling for that." replied Skipper.

"You can't blame a girl for trying." replied Amy. "But we can blame you for this." said Skipper pointing towards the satellite. "I knew you were trouble the moment you stepped out of that transfer box." snapped the commando penguin.

"And I'm going to cause a lot more trouble." replied the penguin. She pressed the re button activating the satellite. Another beam of light shot straight up at the sky.

A green smoke started circling the building. It rapidly grew bigger and resembled a large whirlpool. "You're too late." she said smugly.

"That's where you are wrong. Kowalski and Blowhole, disable the device. Rico and Private, Private shut the dame down."

The brainiac animals rushed over to the machine while Private, Rico, and Skipper got in fighting positions. Amy did the same. "You know, I was never good at combat." said Amy.

She brought out a gun and smirked at the penguins shocked looks. "Don't worry, it's not gonna kill you. It's a stun gun, wears off quickly." With that, she fired it at the penguins who dodged.

"Kowalski, Blowhole!" called out Skipper. "We're working on it!" replied the twosome. Blowhole pressed a button. "No not that button!" said Kowalski.

"Process increased by twenty five percent." said a monotone voice. "Thanks, I forgot to do that!" said Amy as she aimed another blast at the penguins.

She hit Private and the young penguin fell own stiff on the floor. "Private!" called Skipper. "As I said, it wears off. I'm not that cruel." said Amy and she aimed for Skipper.

The penguin leapt out of the way. "Kowalski, stat!" shouted Skipper nervously. "We're trying!" shouted Kowalski and Blowhole.

The smoke was spreader faster than ever thanks to Kowalski's Blowhole's failed attempts. Frustrated, Blowhole slammed his flippers on the control panel.

"Mind Manager, shutting down." said a monotone voice. The green smoke faded away. "What?" asked Amy shocked. Rico took that opportunity to disarm her by hacking up a crowbar knocking the gun out of her flipper.

She was surrounded again by the penguins and Blowhole. All of them were casting her glares. She chuckled nervously.

**And that's my chapter. Sorry if it's bad. I only had two things to say. Slender Man is scary! I dare you to play the game. An review!**


	10. Goodbye for Now

Chapter 10- Goodbye, For Now

"Now guys, can't we talk about this?" asked Amy nervously. "We could do that at HQ. Rico, tie her up." ordered Skipper

The penguin with the Mohawk regurgitated along coil of rope and fastened Amy's flippers behind her back.

He pushed her forward and she was being directed to the penguin HQ. Rico and Kowalski were holding on to her flipper to make sure she couldn't run off.

"Um, Skippy? Just what exactly are you going to do to me?" asked Amy curiously. "Don't call me that! And, we'll put it to a vote." snapped back Skipper.

"Well, could you leave Rico out of it?" Everyone glanced at Rico who was laughing wickedly with a chainsaw.

When he saw everyone looking at him, he swallowed the chainsaw and chuckled sheepishly. "I will consider it." answered Skipper.

The group of six continued walking in an awkward silence. Amy was trying to get the roped off but they were to secure. She quickly glanced up at the sky,

'Not yet, Amy.' she thought to herself. Rico gave her a nudge to get her to keep moving. "I got to ask you a question though." said Kowalski.

Amy tilted her head towards the tall bird. "How did you get mine and Blowhole's inventions?" "I found about floor 13 and Blowy has a room for his inventions. I seriously think you should upgrade your security." Amy joked.

'How is she so cheerful? She just got captured. She's got to be up to something' thought Kowalski.

"And also, why did you make the weakness for the box mango?" asked Kowalski confused. "You wouldn't have ever guessed it. I could've taken over the world if it weren't for the idiotic lemur." murmured the Chinstrap Penguin.

She glanced up at the sky. 'Still not here yet?' she asked to herself. They were in Central Park. The leaves were now crimson red and golden yellow due to the season.

The fallen leaves made a crunching noise as the animals were treading over. It was a miracle no human had spotted them yet.

Out of the blue, Amy bolted upright causing Rico and Kowalski to grab a hold of her flippers. "Wow, where do you think you're going?" demanded Skipper.

'I'm getting out of here of course." replied Amy. She did a back flip causing Rico and Kowalski to tumble backwards.

Skipper and Private lunged forward but smacked into each other when she jumped upward. She made a run for it.

"After her!" Skipper called out. The five gave chase. Amy scaled up a tree. On a branch she adjusted her flippers so they were tied in front of her.

The penguins looked up into the tree. "Ha! How do you think you're going to escape up there?" asked Skipper.

"I'm just catching my ride." replied the penguin grinning. The whirring of helicopter blades were heard before a helicopter was hovering above a tree.

"Well, we'll meet again! But for now, Au revoir!" Amy did a salute and hopped into the plane. Before, Blowhole and the avians could give chase, the helicopter took off.

"Did anyone see that coming?" asked Blowhole. The penguins gave a simultaneous head shake. "So what now Skippah?" asked Private.

"Of course we get snow cones! We never got too!" answered Skipper. :Oh joy!" exclaimed Private gleefully. "Snow cones!" said Blowhole.

The penguins stared at him. He looked back awkwardly and then said, "Can't I get one too?" The penguins shrugged and the five headed over to hijack the snow cone cart.

*Back in the helicopter*

"Well, thanks for the ride, Henry. I don't know what I would've done." said Amy. The pilot briefly turned around showing those familiar emerald green eyes under his cap.

"No problem Amelia. What are friends for?" asked the penguin. They rode in another few minutes in silence.

"So, do you have another plan for the penguins and Doctor Blowhole?" asked Henry. Amy shrugged in response.

"Not yet, but I have the feeling this won't be the last time I visit New York…"

**And that's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it. I might do a sequel. If you have any ideas could you send it to me in review or PM? Anyway, please review!**


End file.
